Brothers To The Death
by ncoo1174
Summary: What if two brothers never separated? Well this is the case where drake lupus and sly cooper are adoptive brothers. For more info see connordavidson sly cooper cooper thief of virtue deviantart and drake and Jack belongs to Connor and sly belongs to sanzaru.


Männer der SA und SS! Bereits zum vierten Mal in der Geschichte der Partei, der SA und der SS haben sich hier versammelt. Vor zwölf Monaten als Zeichen der im US-Bundesstaat gewonnen Kraft! Heute zu bezeugen, dass dieser Prozess wurde fortgesetzt und abgeschlossen! Heute ist die Macht der Deutsch Reich liegt in unseren Händen. Die nationalsozialistische Bewegung ist heute der Meister Deutschland. In den zwölf Monaten hinter uns liegen, haben wir den Besitz um eine Position nach der anderen. Niemand, der gewillt ist, seine Augen zu öffnen, kann glauben, dass dieses Regime beseitigt werden kann oder dass es sogar nach unten von selbst verstärkt würde in Betracht ziehen. Aber diese 12 Monate umfasste auch eine Zeit der harten Arbeit innerhalb der nationalsozialistischen Bewegung selbst. Wenn ich eine andere Parteitag nach so kurzer Zeit einzuberufen, um Sie sich entschieden, meine Kameraden in der SA und SS zu rufen, an diesen Ort, ich habe es aus einem bestimmten Grund. Vor ein paar Monaten wurde ein dunkler Schatten über die Bewegung werfen. Viele unserer Gegner glaubten, dass sie den Tag herannahen sehen konnte, auf dem die Macht der Nationalsozialistischen Partei vielleicht zu einem Ende kommen würde. Ich habe euch an diesen Ort gerufen, meine Kameraden, um drei Dinge zu dokumentieren: 1. die SA hatte so wenig mit diesem Schatten als jede andere Institution in der Partei zu tun; 2. um jeder zu zeigen, dass meine Beziehung zu dir, meine Kameraden, die gleiche ist, wie es für 14 Jahre gewesen ist; und 3. um unsere Feinde zu zeigen, dass die Partei fest steht und dass seine SA und seine SS als Garanten der nationalsozialistischen Revolution fest stehen. Sie sind alle falsch, diejenigen, die glauben, dass auch nur ein einziger Riss in der Struktur unserer Bewegung erschien. Es steht so fest wie dieser Block hier! Und es wird durch nichts in Deutschland gebrochen werden. Wenn jemand Sünden gegen den Geist und Zweck unserer Bewegung, wenn er Sünden gegen den Geist meiner SA, dies nicht die SA beeinflussen, aber diese sehr Personen, die sich gegen sie zu sündigen gewagt. Wir haben für diesen Appell aufgereiht nicht nur zu zeigen, wie unzerstörbar solide die Struktur der Bewegung und ihre Organisation ist, sondern auch zu zeigen, wie es weiter durch den Geist der Loyalität gefüllt werden, der Disziplin und des Gehorsams, und um 126 Normen an die SA und 57 Normen an die SS zu vergeben. Diese neuen Fähnriche der Bewegung wird nun gemeinsam mit den großen Säulen unserer alten Standards verbinden. Sie werden sie in Ihren Vordergrund stellen und ihnen zu folgen getreulich, wie Sie die alten haben. Diese Fähnriche servieren Ihnen daran zu erinnern, was hat Sie groß. Sie werden die langen Jahre der schwierigen Kämpfe, Opfer erinnern, als es fast unmöglich schien, dass wir den Staat zu erobern würde. Und Sie werden die große Ausdauer während der Zeit des Kampfes erinnern, die erforderlich war, diesen Kampf für Deutschland zu führen. Sie werden von dieser die Lektion lernen, dass wir einmal nicht erlauben müssen, was es uns ermöglicht, den Sieg zu erringen uns nach dem Sieg zu verlassen, muss aber schnell heute noch mehr als in der Vergangenheit zu den Tugenden der alten zu halten. SA-Mitglieder und SA-Führer haben keine andere Wahl, als treu, gehorsam, diszipliniert, bescheiden zu sein und bereit zu opfern-für sie sonst nicht Männer der SA sind. Festhalten an diesen Tugenden der alten werden unsere Macht unzerstörbar machen nicht nur, es bedeutet auch, dass die Auferstehung des deutschen Volkes wird auch weiterhin weit in die Zukunft einen Effekt zu haben. Denn wir haben nicht nur eine Manifestation von Monaten oder Jahren sind; was hat sich in diesen 15 Jahre kommen werden seit Jahrhunderten leben. Nur ein Verrückter oder ein bewusster Lügner kann behaupten, dass ich oder sonst jemand jemals den Gedanken der Auflösung unterhalten, was wir haben uns in langen Jahren aufgebaut. Meine Kameraden, wir stehen jetzt fest vereint für unsere Deutschland, und wir müssen für dieses Deutschland vereint stehen. Wir wollen weiterhin die Bewegung in den nächsten Jahren verstärken vor uns noch stärker als bisher die einzelnen Organisationen zu festigen und sie zusammen verschmelzen zu einem Ganzen zu bilden. Unsere Fahne soll fliegen wirklich eine einzige und einheitliche Bewegung. Das ist unser Ziel. Und wenn wir auf dieses Ziel hin arbeiten, niemand wird es wagen, Widerstand zu leisten oder diese Organisation widersetzen, einem der schönsten seiner Art in der deutschen Geschichte. So ordne ich Ihnen die neuen Fähnriche in der Überzeugung, dass ich sie in den loyalsten Hände in ganz Deutschland am platzieren. In der Vergangenheit haben Sie Ihre Treue mir bewiesen, tausendfach. In Zeiten zu kommen, kann dies nicht und wird sich nicht ändern. Lassen Sie mich daher jetzt begrüßen Sie als meine alte und treue Männer der SA und SS: Sieg Heil!


End file.
